The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) sets certified limits for a pesticide product. Certified limits are required for each active ingredient, each inert ingredient, and, if the product is a technical product, each impurity of the pesticide product. The certified limits set standard concentration ranges for each of the foregoing components within the pesticide product. If, for example, the active ingredient is outside the certified limits, the pesticide product expires and cannot be used or sold.
There is a need in the art for pesticide products with extended shelf-lives that maintain certified limits. The present invention satisfies this and other needs.